


A Clone's Lament

by kaijaaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Kamino, Stream of Consciousness, clone pov, unnamed clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijaaa/pseuds/kaijaaa
Summary: A clone reflects on his life and meaning.
Kudos: 6





	A Clone's Lament

From birth you are nothing but a number. Simply a faceless soldier, bred to die, devoid of human rights. To them you are nothing but a product, something to make money on, so they keep producing more and more to fill the ever-growing demand. They don’t care that you’ve only been alive for 8 standard years, they don’t care that you are your own person, all that matters to them is the money that they are making. You can’t speak out. If you did, they would label you defective, and you learn very quickly what happens if you’re defective. Some get placed on sanitation or maintenance duty, but they’re the lucky ones. The others are executed. They say it’s because they can’t be producing faulty clones. You know its because they hate you.

As soon as you can walk the training begins. You’re only a couple months old in standard time, and you begin to envy the regular humans who haven’t been engineered to have their aging accelerated so they reach physical maturity sooner. The brain takes longer, but the long-necks don’t care about that. They don’t care about you. They don’t care about how there is always someone crying themselves to sleep. But your brothers care. The older ones are always there sneaking into your barracks to comfort those who need it. You learn from a young age that the people you can trust the most are your brothers.

When you are finally dubbed a cadet, they allow you to have a tiny amount of freedom; you can grow your hair. It might not be much, but to you it feels like the whole world has just expanded. Total freedom could never be tolerated, so of course there are rules. Hair can be short. They have no problem with that. Longer hair is far more regulated. It is not allowed to touch your shoulders and they always go on about it being dirty. If it gets too long you are pulled aside, and it is removed from you as punishment for not adhering to the regulations. A good soldier is one who follows the orders and regulations given.

When your graduation arrives, it fills you with pride. You were good enough to make it through the whole program without issues. You’re a success! Everyone looks forward to it, to finally meeting the jedi they are going to be assigned to. Little do they know that only the best squads get assigned right away, and most of us will remain known just to those around us, our memories left to die with them.

The first mission was a massacre. The jedi general we had been assigned to eventually only cared about the clones he knew, and we shinies were used as meat shields, forced to do the hard work and die trying. You’ve only been alive for 8 standard years and how you’ve grown over that time, yet it remains the same as it always has been. The only people that care about you are your brothers, and you realise that they are who you need to rely on the most. You’re 8 years old and unwillingly fighting a war that perhaps seems flawed, and like no one will win. As a blaster bolt finds its target on your chest you find yourself wondering if you were ever truly free, but the only answer that comes is your bitter fate. You die there, on the battlefield, just a number once again, a faceless clone in an army of millions.


End file.
